Amber Dawn
by SBello
Summary: It is always darkest before the dawn. After Hinata tells Sasuke she's pregnant he seems distant. Excited beyond words Sasuke has to find a way to show Hinata how he feels, since he's never been great at expressing himself. Sequel to Violet Eve.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N:: This chapter is dedicated to Darth-Taisha who motivated me to get moving. Thank you! You all should check her out.

Maybe, it was the mud sticking to his shoes or the sleet freezing on his soggy hair, but this day had been ridiculous. Uchiha Sasuke was on his way home from desk duty at the academy for the third day in a row. It was as if the whole ninja community had a vendetta to make his life miserable.

The only thing that made this day seem less bleak was his wife. He knew dinner would be ready for him once he arrived home. Uchiha Hinata would have every meal prepared just in time for when her husband came home. It was like clock work. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke felt he should be offended that his meal time was in sync with the Hyuuga Clan. Except their previous heiress' cooking was so delicious he forgot to be angry.

Kicking his shoes off at the door in front of his home, he didn't want to track this filth onto his wife's clean floors. Sasuke proceeded desperately into the warm, welcoming peace that was his home. Sliding the door open he felt the warmth of their fire place caress his cheeks. '"Hinata, I am home." Sasuke's voice was strong and deep as it carried through the silent halls and doorways.

Shutting the door behind him he realized something was missing, the smell of his dinner. "Hinata?" he called curiously. Various circumstances flitted through his mind before he felt ridiculous. His wife was an elite ninja and, and asleep on the couch...

Hinata was curled up, a soft hand being cascaded with each peaceful breath. Sasuke shook his head as he walked to get her a blanket. He would make dinner tonight. Sleeping in the middle of the day was not like her. His sunny place thrived in the day time, it was her moment, for her to be sleeping it away she must be ill.

As he covered his wife up a bitter smell assaulted his nose, the scent of someone who'd thrown up and hadn't freshened their breath. Placing his hand beneath her bangs he felt her forehead. It was normal. 'So it's not a virus.' With a small shrug he stood, letting his eyes linger on Hinata. There wasn't a name for what he felt when he looked at her. He could only describe it to himself. It was like watching snow pile up outside while you sat inside by a fire.

Moving with silently, Sasuke stripped his jacket off and pushed up his sleeves. Dinner would be a simple rice porridge and hot tea. It was an easy meal, something he could recall his mom making when he was sick.

Since their conversation a couple months ago things seemed to be better between them. It was acknowledging what he was that helped free his mind. Realizing he was the embodiment of desire made him reflect deeply on his brother. Trying to pinpoint what Itachi was proved to be difficult. Then one say it hit him. Itachi was like Naruto, he was 'Chuugi'. They were loyal to what they loved until death.

Placing dinner on the low table in their living room Sasuke stared at Hinata. Inside he hoped when Itachi had died some of his goodness found its way into his own bitter body. " Hinata, wake up." His hand was firm on her shoulder, forcing her to sit up as she slowly woke. "Sasuke?" Her wide moonstone eyes stared at him. Without breaking eye contact he put a bowl of steaming porridge in her hands.

Midnight eyes watched in amusement as red slowly took over his wife's face. He wasn't sure which was her source of embarrassment. Him making her dinner or being caught sleeping in the middle of the day. "Thank you, Sasuke."

A few seconds of scooting and rearranging later Hinata was eating, her cheeks only faintly pink. "How was work?" Sasuke shrugged indifferently and scooped a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. The silence was comfortable, but he could see the gears in Hinata's mind turning. "Hinata?" It was all he had to say before she looked at him and began to speak.

"I am pregnant." The world froze and Hinata watched her husbands eyes go from black to red. She's wanted to approach it more tactfully and had been trying for weeks, but the moment hadn't presented itself. So she finally fired point blank.

Thousands of emotions exploded inside Sasuke's cool exterior, none of them showing on his face. It was like every other time what he wanted was in front of him, he froze. "What?" His mouth moved without his consent. He wanted to tell her how happy he was, how their dawn was approaching. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to scoop his wife in his arms and kiss her.

"We're going to have a baby." He could feel moonstone eyes searching for a reaction, but he felt numb. This was all too much, he suddenly felt sick. There was so much to do, they'd been trying for an heir so why hadn't he started a nursery yet? "How far?" His voice was somber and stiff.

"Twelve weeks." Three months? She had been keeping this from him for this long? He felt annoyed, this was what he needed, a fresh start and she decided to keep it from him! Anger stirred in his veins and before he knew it he was standing, glowering at her. Hinata's eyes stared up at him nervously and his anger seeped away and was replaced with understanding.

Their gazes met and his was unreadable, " Sasuke?" He could hear all the questions in his name, but his mouth refused to answer any. It was as if his body was short circuiting. Looking into his wife's searching eyes he reached and squeezed her shoulder, " Okay. " It was the only word he could think of. Everything was going to be okay now, they were going to have a new life, a fresh start in the world. It was all going to be okay. This was great, so why couldn't he just say so.

Silence over took him as a million images flashed through his mind. A toddling child with big moonstone eyes and soft, warm cheeks. It felt like his very being was cracking open and all he could do was stand the blankly, mutely. Squaring his shoulders Sasuke stepped away from his wife, " I'll be back later." Without a second thought he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a side note, in a separate one shot I have on my laptop, Ino comes to visit Hinata for advice and it comes out that Hinata is pregnant. It is set before Amber Dawn. I lost my laptop charger.

* * *

><p>As she watched the door shut Hinata pulled the green blanket around her tighter. She didn't know how he was going to react, but she had been optimistic hoping he'd be happy. Sasuke shutting her out and walking away wasn't the worse thing that could of happened, but it didn't feel good regardless.<p>

Sighing sadly to herself Hinata stood, the blanket like a cloak from the world, and picked her porridge up. IfSasuke was going to run off she may as well take dinner in their bedroom. Lost in thought the mother to be stared at her food. He didn't have to make dinner for her, he obviously cared at some level.

Maybe he wasn't ready for children. Sure, they had been trying, but perhaps reality had finally hit him. Or she could just be over reacting, her husband could just need time to process it all. Sasuke wasn't one for surprises. Shoving the last bite of dinner into hr mouth Hinata decided she would just talk to him about it tomorrow.

Laying her empty bowl down she yawned and settle down for bed. It was only six oh clock, but pregnancy has thus far left her exhausted. Only a couple minutes passed before she was fast asleep, clutching the grey blanket to her face.

Hinata tried talking to Sasuke, but he was never home and when he was her husband was in the shed out back, also know has the 'Uchiha Sasuke only room'. Even Naruto left his best friend alone when h as in the shed. They had passed each other in the hall way, but he always looked so tired or focused and she just couldn't bring herself to disturb him. Then at night she lay there silent has he laid down to bed beside her.

In no time two weeks had passed. A loud knocking reached Hinata's ears and she peeped outside itch her byakugan. Ino was here to see her. Putting a less miserable expression on her face Hinata welcomed her friend in with a hug. "How is my favorite mama doing? I know you haven't gone public yet, buuuut I saw this in the store and couldn't help myself. " Ino shoved a bright yellow and green bag at her face.

Blushing pink Hinata took the bag and smiled, "T-thanks, Ino-chan." The blonde all but drug her friend the the couch, bouncing with each step, "Oh, my word you should of seen, Kiba's face when he found me in the baby aisle. He thought I was pregnant! It was hilarious, of course I set him straight, but don't worry, hun, he doesn't know his favorite Hyuuga is preggo."

The wayIno practically sang the word preggo made Hinata feel better. So what if Sasuke wasn't happy, she sure was. It was really quite selfish for him to be acting like this. The darkening expression on the pale mother's face caused Ino to stop prattling. "Hey, Hinata, is something bothering you?"

Don't keep everything locked up inside. That had been advice she'd been given countless times. "Well, err, I told Sasuke...he hasn't been the same since." Soft moonstone eyes stared down at the gift bag on her lap.

The snort like sound Ino made was indescribable, " So, mister I-want-to-have-lots-of-Uchiha-babies is shell shocked. That is priceless." After taking a few moment to laugh the blonde composed herself, " Sasuke is such a man." Leaning over Ino gave her dear friend a big hug, " Look Mama don't you worry, auntie Ino is on the case!"

Standing up Ino headed towards the door only to stop and turn around, "You'll be opening that gift was Sasuke in no time, Hinata. Promise!"

Staring as another person walked out the door Hinata wondered if Ino could be the embodiment of a whirlwind. Wild, strong, and uncontrollable. Staring at the gift she fidgeted. She always hated waiting to open gifts, the curiousity drove her insane.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been gazing into the window of a baby store when a slender arm snaked around his shoulder. Then he felt someone whispering in his ear, "Alright, Daddy tell me why you're ignoring Mama." Turning his head dark midnight eye stared at Ino. "I'm not ignoring her."<p>

Ino unwound herself from the sour Uchiha and stood beside him, hand on her hip. "Look Sasuke, I realize I never knew you very well and you're dark and gloomy attitude was cool, when I was twelve, but were adults now. You have to stop that shit. I know you and Hinata have gone a long way from when you first got married."

Sasuke tried to open his mouth to say something only to have a hand wave in front of his face. "Don't interrupt Sasuke, I'll lose my train of thought. Anyway, I was in the front of the line for mission 'Stop That Wedding!', but it happened. Hinata was miserable for months, even if she'd never admit it to anyone. What I'm trying to say is, you're a husband and daddy now,it is time to open up."

Before Sasuke could grunt again in indifference, the blonde was gone. Staring at the spot he felt a sigh pass through his lips. Half of what Ino had said made no sense to him, but he did get it was time to show his feelings to his wife.

Bending his knees Sasuke leaped up and landed on the roof of the store. Going from rooftop to rooftop would be the quickest route home. Had Hinata really been miserable at the beginning? Sure, he was the most receptive of other peoples emotions, but miserable was such a strong word.

That part of their lives was over now. They were going to be parents, he could start over. There was going to be this little bundle of life that didn't see him as a traitor or a murderer. Sasuke found himself imaging a small bundle with the same shining moonstone eyes that his wife held. He had the chance to give something pure and untainted to the world.

Dropping down from a tree he landed near his front gate. In a few quick strides he was in his home. "Hinata!" Sasuke called out, before he noticed her staring at a gift bag on the living room table.

Rushing to her lethal hand and pulled her along with him, "Close your eyes." He spoke sternly, his heart pounding in his chest. Doing things like this was out of his comfort zone. Still feeling her worried gaze on his face he turned and shook her hand, "Just do it, Hinata."

Biting her lip Hinata complied. She could only imagine what was going through his head. What had Ino said to him to make him react so unusually. "Sasuke," she was unable to say more before he sushed her.

Forcing herself to relax Hinata let herself trust Sasuke. He led her what felt like the direction of their bed room, only to be stopped, she heard him slide a door open and then he pulled her inside. He lead her to what she thought was the middle of the room. With out warning Hinata felt herself pressed up against her husband intimately. Sasuke's cold forehead rested against her own, she could feel his breath tickle her skin, "I'm not good with words." Sasuke stepped back, "Open.."

Slowly Hinata opened her eyes, first she looked at the emotion in Sasuke's eyes before she noticed the room around her. Against the wall was a white crib, with crisp white sheets, a small wicker rocking chair was beside it, under the window was a little table with a trash bin beside it, and against the other wall was a rolled up futon.

The best thing about the room, what made the tears in her eyes fall wasn't the fact she could tell the crib was hand made. No, what made her break down was how the room was painted. It was painted to resemble the rising sun. The floorboards started it off brilliant pastel orange and then the wall followed the patterned as it slowly faded into a warm, sunflower yellow. The ceiling of the room looked as if the colors of her and Sasuke's danced together and made the night sky.

Reaching out, Hinata laced her fingers through Sasuke's, tears spilling down her cheeks. He didn't reach over and brush them away he simply pulled her in tight and hid his own face in soft, dark hair.

Outside the sun was beginning to set, but in their own world Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata was wrapped up in the own sunrise. A new dawn was approaching and with that came fresh hope for a brighter day.

A/n: Yaaaaay. I love ending paragraphs of stories. I feel happy with how things ended in this story.

I have a new story in the works. It will be an AU and a SasuHina. It will be multichaptered.


End file.
